My YuGiOh Episodes Season 1
by StarSwirl05
Summary: My first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic from when I was just starting out.
1. The Return of Strings Part 1

The Return of Strings (Part 1)

"Yugi, remember me?" asked a voice

"Where is that coming from?" asked Yugi

"Pharaoh, it's me, Strings." said Strings

"What do you want?" asked Yugi

"I want to have a rematch with you." explained Strings

"Alright, let's duel." said Yugi. _Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and becomes Yami._

" I'll go first," said Yami I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in Attack Mode (1700/1600) then I shall place two cards facedown and end my turn." _(Note: the ATK (Attack) is on the left and the DEF (Defense) is on the right.)_

"Pharaoh, I am aware that you have lost the three God Cards in your deck. To begin my turn, I summon Revival Jam in Defense Mode (1500/500) then I place two cards face down to end my turn, said Strings

"He probably has Jam Defender face down," said Yugi to Yami I summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in Attack Mode (1500/1800). Next, I reveal my facedown card The Eye of Truth. "This card reveals all of the cards in your hand. To end my turn, I shall place one more card face-down.

"My move Pharaoh," said Strings First I reveal my face-down card Jam Defender. I assume that you remember what this card does.

"Yes, the card allows your Revival Jam to intercept all of my attacks," said Yami

"You may have gotten that right but you have no idea what is up my sleeve,"  
said Strings "So how about we continue this duel, said Strings. I summon Worm Drake (1400/1500) in Attack Mode. It does not matter what mode I put my monsters in as long as my Revival Jam combo is in play. Then, to complete my turn, I set one card face-down soon I will become Pharaoh.

"My move," said Yami. I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in Defense Mode (1400/1700).

"I know what you're up to," said Strings. You plan to form Valkyrion the Magna Warrior.

"That's correct," said Yami. Now I will sacrifice my three monsters to create Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850). Valkyrion, come forth. _(Note: the characters do not always say the monster's full name. Example: Beta the Magna Warrior is the full name, but a character would sometimes call it Magnet Warrior like this… "Now my Magnet Warrior, attack!"_

"A foolish move, I was expecting you to summon your God Card" said Strings. Though your monster is powerful Pharaoh, he still can't destroy my Revival Jam. Once I defeat you everybody in the world will call me Pharaoh!" laughed Strings

**To be continued…**


	2. The Return of Strings Part 2

The Return of Strings (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I want a rematch with you" explained Strings.

"Alright, Let's duel," said Yugi

"I summon Revival Jam in Defense Mode," said Strings

"He probably has Jam Defender face-down," said Yami to Yugi

"I reveal my face-down card, Jam Defender," said Strings.

"I sacrifice my monsters to summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior," said Yami.

"Once I defeat you, everyone in the world will call me Pharaoh!" laughed Strings

_The score stands at Yami 4000 Strings 4000._

"I place one more card face-down to end my turn," said Yami.

"I draw, said Strings. For my first move I summon Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack Mode. Then I shall set three cards face-down to end my turn.

"My move Strings, said Yami. I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (1300/2000) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"I summon Grand Tiki Elder in Defense Mode (1500/800)," said Strings. Then I sacrifice my Vorse Raider and my Grand Tiki Elder to summon Masked Beast Des Guardius (3300/2500). Then I play Raigeki, which destroys all of your monsters.

"Oh no, that means I'm defenseless against an attack!" said Yami

"Right," said Strings. Now Des Guardius, attack his lifepoints directly.

"Activate Trap Spellbinding Circle," said Yami. This card prevents your monster from attacking and reduces its attack by 700 points," said Yami_. Des Guardius' ATK is reduced to 2600._"Your trap is negated thanks to this card Seven Tools of the Bandit," said Strings. His lifepoints go down to 3000. My monster's Attack is back to normal. Now my monster finish your attack!

"You activated another of my face-down cards, Mirror Force, which reflects the attack right back at your monster!" said Yami.

"I have to disagree with you Pharaoh," said Strings. Activate Trap Jammer! This card negates any Trap card played," said Strings. Pharaoh, you have no cards on the field so Des Guardius direct attack! _Yugi's lifepoints go down to 700._ The end draws near so prepare to surrender your puzzle.

"I don't think so Strings," said Yami. I duel with respect so as long as I have the Millennium Puzzle, you can't defeat me in a duel.

"Pharaoh, on my next turn your days are over!" laughed Strings. Make your move Pharaoh.

"Fine Strings," said Yami. Come on Heart of the Cards, guide me, said Yami to himself. I play Monster Reborn to Revive Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850). Then I shall place two cards face-down and end my turn.

"Pharaoh, I activate the Magic Card Fissure, which destroys one monster on the field," said Strings. Your Valkyrion is gone! Now Des Guardius, wipe out the rest of his lifepoints! This duel is over! laughed Strings

**To be continued…**


	3. The Return of Strings Part 3

The Return of Strings (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Des Guardius, attack his lifepoints directly, said Strings.

"I duel with respect so as long as I have the Millennium Puzzle you can't defeat me in a duel," said Yami. I activate Monster Reborn to revive Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3850).

"Now Des Guardius, wipe out the rest of his lifepoints!" said Strings. This duel is over! _Yami has 700 lifepoints while Strings has 4000._ Do you surrender yet?

"Never, I won't give up, no matter how hopeless the situation is," said Yami To continue my turn, I play Swords of Revealing Light to prevent you from attacking for three turns. I activate my trap card Dust Tornado which I will use to destroy Jam Defender. Now your Revival Jam can no longer defend your monsters. Valkyrion, destroy his Des Guardius. Your Des Guardius is gone," said Yami. _Strings' lifepoints go down to 3800._

"You may have destroyed my monster by you've activated its effect, which lets me take control of the monster that destroyed it so your monster is mine.

"To end my turn, I place two cards face-down," said Yami. Your move Strings.

"I draw, now Valkyrion, attack Yami directly! said Strings

"Activate Trap, Magic Cylinder which re-directs the attack back at your monster, explained Yami.

"I set three cards face down to end my turn, said Strings

"My move. I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode and set one more card facedown. Your move Strings, said Yami.

"My turn, said Strings. I activate De-Spell to destroy your Swords of Revealing Light.

"You've activated my Magic Jammer," said Yami. This card negates your card's effect. All I have to do is discard one card from my hand as a cost.

"I summon Makyura the Destructor (1600/1200) in Attack Mode," said Strings. Then, I play Heavy Storm to destroy all magic and trap cards on the field.

"No, my Swords of Revealing Light!" yelled Yami.

"I'll end my turn since your Gardna is in the way," said Strings

"Heart of the Cards, guide me," said Yami to himself. Dark Magician Girl, great I sacrifice Big Shield Gardna to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700). Dark Magician Girl, destroy his Makyura the Destructor.

"Activate Mask of Weakness!" said Strings. This card reduces your monster's attack by 700 for the duration of the turn. _Dark Magician Girl's ATK goes down to 1300._ _Yami's lifepoints go down to 400._

"What am I going to do? I don't want to attack or Strings will activate another of his trap cards," said Yami.

**To be continued…**


	4. The Return of Strings Part 4

The Return of Strings (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Valkyrion, attack directly!" said Strings.

"Activate trap, Magic Cylinder which re-directs the attack back at your monster," explained Yami. I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode and set one more card facedown.

"I play Heavy Storm to destroy all magic and trap cards on the Field, said Strings.

"Dark Magician Girl, great," Yami said to himself Dark Magician Girl, destroy his Makyura the Destructor!

"Activate Mask of Weakness!" said Strings. This card reduces your monster's attack by 700 for the duration of the turn," said Strings _Dark Magician Girl's Attack goes down to 1300. Yami's lifepoints go down to 400._

"What am I going to do?" asked Yami to himself. I don't want to attack or Strings will activate another of his trap cards.

"Pharaoh, finish your turn so that I will become Pharaoh," said Strings.

" I place these two cards face-down to end my turn," said Yami.

"Your monster may have 400 more ATK points than mine but that does not mean that you will be victorious," said Strings. My move. Activate Pot of Greed, this card allows me to draw two cards from my deck. I activate Premature Burial, which at a cost of 800 of my lifepoints I can bring back one monster to the field. _Strings' lifepoints go down to 3000. _I bring back Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in Attack Mode. Since my Revival Jam is useless, I will offer him along with my Vorse Raider to summon the Cosmo Queen (2900/2450). Now Cosmo Queen, destroy his Dark Magician Girl!

"Activate Magical Hats to conceal my Dark Magician Girl," said Yami

"Don't think that that card will save you," said Strings. Cosmo Queen, attack the hat on the far right.

"You guessed wrong," said Yami.

" That ends my turn," said Strings

"My move," said Yami. I will equip my monster with the Book of Secret Arts, which raises her ATK by 300 points. _Dark Magician Girl's ATK is raised to 2800._

"Sorry, Yami but your monster is still weaker than mine," said Strings.

"True, but I activate Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two afterwards, said Yami Dark Magician Girl, attack Cosmo Queen now!

**To be continued…**


	5. The Return of Strings Part 5

The Return of Strings (Part 5)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Pharaoh, finish your turn so that I will become Pharaoh," said Strings. Since my Revival Jam is useless, I will offer him along with my Vorse Raider to summon Cosmo Queen (2900/2450). Now, Cosmo Queen destroy his Dark Magician Girl!

"Activate Magical Hats to conceal my Dark Magician Girl," said Yami

"Don't think that that card will save you," said Strings Cosmo Queen, attack the hat on the far right.

"You guessed wrong," said Yami. I will equip my Dark Magician Girl with the Book of Secret Arts.

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Cosmo Queen now!" said Yami. _Cosmo Queen is destroyed._

"That's impossible, said Strings My monster was more powerful than yours.

"That may be but I discarded my Dark Magician when I activated Graceful Charity, which raised my Magician's ATK by 300 points making it stronger than yours, said Yami. _Strings' lifepoints go down to 2800._

"You may be in control for now but this duel is far from over," said Strings

"Make your move Strings," said Yami.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode to end my turn," said Strings.

"Alright, Dark Magician Girl, destroy his face-down monster," said Yami.

"You fool, you have destroyed my Cyber Jar (900/900) and activated its effect, said Strings.

"Yes, its effect destroys all monsters on the field and requires both players to draw five cards from their decks and summon any 4-star monsters among the cards drawn," explained Yami.

"Right," said Strings.

"I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) and Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) both in Attack Mode, said Yami Both of my monsters can wipe out the rest of your lifepoints in my next turn.

"I play Humanoid Slime (800/2000) in Defense Mode," said Strings.

"I sacrifice my Gazelle and my Celtic Guardian to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Dark Magic Attack!

"Reveal face-down card, Negate Attack which stops your attack and ends your Battle Phase," said Strings

"I shall place two more cards face-down and that will end my turn," said Yami.

"I activate Polymerization to merge Worm Drake and Humanoid Slime together to form Humanoid Worm Drake (2200/2000) in Defense Mode," said Strings. Then I place one card face down and activate Nightmare's Steel Cage to stop both players from attacking for two turns. My turn is done.

**To be continued…**


	6. The Return of Strings Part 6

The Return of Strings (Part 6)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Alright, Dark Magician Girl, destroy his face-down monster," said Yami.

"You fool, you have destroyed my Cyber Jar (900/900) and activated its effect," said Strings.

"I summon Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) and Gazelle, the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) both in Attack Mode, said Yami Both of my monsters can wipe out the rest of your lifepoints in my next turn.

"I play Humanoid Slime (800/2000) in Defense Mode," said Strings.

"I sacrifice my Gazelle and my Celtic Guardian to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode, said Yami. Dark Magic Attack!

"Reveal face-down card Negate attack which stops your attack and ends your Battle Phase," said Strings. I activate Polymerization to merge Worm Drake and Humanoid Slime together to form Humanoid Worm Drake (2200/2000) in Defense Mode," said Strings. Then I place one card face down and activate Nightmare's Steel Cage to stop both players from attacking for two turns. My turn is done.

"Even though I can't attack I will activate De-Spell to destroy your Steel Cage," said Yami. Now Dark Magician, destroy his Humanoid Worm Drake! Your Humanoid Worm Drake is gone. Make your move Strings.

"Fine, Pharaoh," said Strings. I draw and I have nothing to play this turn. Your move Pharaoh

"Alright, Dark Magician attack directly!" ordered Yami. _Strings' lifepoints go down to 300._ I end my turn.

"I draw," said Strings. Just what I needed! I activate Dark Hole.

"No, my Dark Magician!" shouted Yami

"Your Dark Magician is gone, said Strings

"I don't think so," said Yami. Take a closer look Strings

"What, your Magician survived?" asked Strings shocked

"I activated my face-down card White Hole, which destroys your monsters instead of mine, explained Yami.

"I end my turn, said Strings.

"Time to finish you off," said Yami. Dark Magician, wipe out the rest of his lifepoints! _Strings' lifepoints go down to 0._

"How could I lose again?" asked Strings

" I duel with honor and respect and that is why I won," said Yami.


	7. Bandit Keith Returns Part 1

Bandit Keith Returns (Part 1)

"Hey Yugi, there is someone blocking our way," said Joey

"Its Bandit Keith," said Yugi

"Yes it's me, said Bandit Keith.

"What are you doing here?" asked Yugi

"I came to have a rematch with Joey," explained Bandit Keith.

"Then I accept your challenge," said Joey

"Joey, are you sure about this?" asked Yugi

"You bet I am," said Joey

"Let's duel!" said Bandit Keith and Joey. _Both Players' lifepoints are at 4000._

"I'll start this off with Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I set two cards for later. Take your best shot.

"With pleasure," said Bandit Keith. I summon Mechanicalchaser (1850/800) in Attack Mode. Mechanicalchaser, attack now!

"I reveal Skull Dice," said Joey. This card reduces the ATK of your monster depending on the roll of the die. Yes, a two! That means that your monster's ATK is divided by 2. _Mechanicalchaser's ATK is reduced to 950. Bandit Keith's lifepoints go down to 3150._

"To continue my turn I activate 7 Completed," said Bandit Keith. This card increases the ATK or DEF of one of my monsters by 700. I choose ATK. _Mechanicalchaser's ATK raises to 1650._ Then I set two cards face down to end my turn. _Mechanicalchaser's ATK raises to 2550 since the effect of Skull Dice has expired, which brought Mechanicalchaser's ATK back to 1850 and then to 2550 thanks to 7 Completed._

"I summon Panther Warrior in Attack Mode (2000/1600) and I reveal Graceful Dice which multiplies the ATK of my monster depending on the number," said Joey. Alright, a five! That means that my Panther Warrior has 10000 ATK points! Panther Warrior can't attack unless I make a sacrifice so I end my turn. _Panther Warrior's ATK returns to 2000._

"I draw," said Bandit Keith. I summon Ground Attacker Bugroth (1500/1000) in Attack Mode. Then I activate Limiter Removal to double my Bugroth's ATK. _Ground Attacker Bugroth's ATK is raised to 3000. _Now Ground Attacker Bugroth, attack his Panther Warrior. _Panther Warrior is destroyed and Joey is down to 3000 lifepoints. Ground Attacker Bugroth is destroyed by Limiter Removal's effect._ Make your move Blondie.

"My move," said Joey. I summon Rocket Warrior (1500/1300) in Defense Mode and I place two cards face-down to end my turn.

"I've got plenty of machines to take you apart," said Bandit Keith. I summon Drillago (1600/1100) in Attack Mode. Drillago, attack his Rocket Warrior! _Rocket Warrior is destroyed._ Then I activate Machine Conversion Factory, which adds 300 ATK points to my monster. _Drillago's ATK is raised to 1900_. This is the end of the line Blondie.

**To be continued…**


	8. Bandit Keith Returns Part 2

Bandit Keith Returns (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I came to have a rematch with Joey, explained Bandit Keith.

"I'll start this off with Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I set two cards for later. Take your best shot.

"With pleasure," said Bandit Keith. I summon Mechanicalchaser (1850/800) in Attack Mode. Mechanicalchaser, attack now!

"I reveal Skull Dice, said Joey. This card reduces the ATK of your monster depending on the roll of the die. Yes, a two! That means that your monster's ATK is divided by 2.

"I've got plenty of machines to take you apart," said Bandit Keith. I summon Drillago (1600/1100) in Attack Mode. Drillago, attack his Rocket Warrior! _Rocket Warrior is destroyed._ Then I activate Machine Conversion Factory, which adds 300 ATK points to my monster. _Drillago's ATK is raised to 1900._ This is the end of the line Blondie. I set two cards facedown to end my turn.

"My move," aid Joey. I summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in Defense Mode. Then I set these little numbers facedown for later.

"Time to win this duel," said Bandit Keith. I sacrifice my Drillago in order to summon Jinzo (2400/1500) in Attack Mode. I activate Stop Defense to switch your Swordsman into Attack Mode. Jinzo, destroy his Swordsman of Landstar!

"Activate Nutrient Z," said Joey. This card gives me 4000 lifepoints before battle damage of 2000 or more can hit me.

"Have you forgotten the effect of Jinzo?" asked Bandit Keith. All trap cards are useless, which means your Nutrient Z is negated. I also activate Amplifier, which only negates your trap cards.

"What?" yelled Joey shocked

"That's all for now," said Bandit Keith

"Time to turn this duel around," said Joey. Come on deck, I need a winner. Monster Reborn could come in handy. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Panther Warrior (2000/1600) in Defense Mode. Then I set two cards facedown to end my turn.

"I activate Fairy Meteor Crush to equip my Jinzo," said Bandit Keith. Then, I activate Limiter Removal to double my monster's ATK. _Jinzo's ATK raises to 4800._ Jinzo, attack his Panther Warrior! _Panther Warrior is destroyed. Joey's lifepoints go down to 0._ I proved what an amateur you are.


	9. Yugi vs Bandit Keith Part 1

Yugi vs. Bandit Keith (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"My move," aid Joey. I summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in Defense Mode. Then I set these little numbers facedown for later.

"Time to win this duel," said Bandit Keith. I sacrifice my Drillago in order to summon Jinzo (2400/1500) in Attack Mode. I activate Stop Defense to switch your Swordsman into Attack Mode. Jinzo, destroy his Swordsman of Landstar!

"Activate Nutrient Z," said Joey. This card gives me 4000 lifepoints before battle damage of 2000 or more can hit me.

"Have you forgotten the effect of Jinzo?" asked Bandit Keith. All trap cards are useless, which means your Nutrient Z is negated. I also activate Amplifier, which only negates your trap cards.

"What?" yelled Joey shocked.

"That's all for now," said Bandit Keith.

"Time to turn this duel around," said Joey. Come on deck, I need a winner. Monster Reborn could come in handy. I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Panther Warrior (2000/1600) in Defense Mode. Then I set two cards facedown to end my turn.

"I activate Fairy Meteor Crush to equip my Jinzo," said Bandit Keith. Then, I activate Limiter Removal to double my monster's ATK. Jinzo's ATK raises to 4800. Jinzo, attack his Panther Warrior_! Panther Warrior is destroyed. Joey's lifepoints go down to 0._ I proved what an amateur you are.

"I challenge you to a duel," said Yugi

"Fine, I accept your challenge, said Bandit Keith. _Both players start at 4000 lifepoints._

Yugi activates his Millennium Puzzle and becomes Yami.

"I'll start things off with this, my Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then I shall place three cards facedown. That ends my turn.

"You were a fool to challenge me," said Bandit Keith. To begin, I summon Drillago (1600/1100) in Attack Mode. Then I set two cards facedown, your move.

"Alright, "said Yami. I summon Beta, the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Attack Mode. Then I place two cards facedown. Beta the Magnet Warrior, attack his Drillago!

"Activate Metalmorph," said Bandit Keith. This card increases the ATK of my monster by 300 points and boosts my monster's ATK by 300 more points when it attacks.

"Activate Seven Tools of the Bandit," said Yami. This card negates your trap at a cost of 1000 lifepoints. _Yami's lifepoints go down to 3000._ Beta the Magnet Warrior, attack his Drillago! _Drillago is destroyed and Bandit Keith's lifepoints go down to 3900._

"You've activated my Time Machine trap card," said Bandit Keith. This card brings back the monster the way it looked one turn ago. _Drillago returns to the field (1900/1100). Note: Drillago's ATK is normally 1600 but since it came back the way it was last turn, it had 1900 ATK points because of Metalmorph which is why Drillago's ATK was 1900 when it returned to the field. _Drillago, attack now!

**To be continued…**


	10. Yugi vs Bandit Keith Part 2

Yugi vs. Bandit Keith (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I challenge you to a duel," said Yugi

"Fine, I accept your challenge, said Bandit Keith.

Yugi activates his Millennium Puzzle and becomes Yami.

"I'll start things off with this, my Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense Mode," said Yami. Then I shall place three cards facedown. That ends my turn.

"You were a fool to challenge me," said Bandit Keith. To begin, I summon Drillago (1600/1100) in Attack Mode. Then I set two cards facedown, your move.

"Alright, "said Yami. I summon Beta, the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600) in Attack Mode. Then I place two cards facedown. Beta the Magnet Warrior, attack his Drillago!

"Activate Metalmorph," said Bandit Keith. This card increases the ATK of my monster by 300 points and boosts my monster's ATK by 300 more points when it attacks.

"Activate Seven Tools of the Bandit," said Yami. This card negates your trap at a cost of 1000 lifepoints. Yami's lifepoints go down to 3000. Beta the Magnet Warrior, attack his Drillago! Drillago is destroyed and Bandit Keith's lifepoints go down to 3900.

"You've activated my Time Machine trap card," said Bandit Keith. This card brings back the monster the way it looked one turn ago. _Drillago returns to the field (1900/1100). See previous episode for explanation on Drillago's 1900 ATK._ Drillago, attack now!

"I reveal my face-down card, Mirror Force, which reflects the attack you made right back at your monster," said Yami. _Drillago is destroyed._

"I set one card face-down to end my turn," said Bandit Keith

"My move, Keith," said Yami. Beta the Magnet Warrior, direct attack! _Bandit Keith is down to 2200 lifepoints._ Then I set two cards facedown to end my turn.

"My machines are ready to tear you apart," said Bandit Keith. I summon Cyber Soldier of the Dark World (1400/1200) in Attack Mode. I activate Machine Conversion Factory, which raises the ATK of my machine monster by 300 points. Soldier of the Dark World's ATK is raised to 1700. Then I activate 7 Completed, which raises the ATK or DEF of my monster by 700 points. I'll raise the ATK. Soldier of the Dark World's ATK is raised to 2400. Cyber Soldier, attack his Magnet Warrior!

"Activate Magic Cylinder, which redirects the attack right back at your monster," said Yami. _Cyber Soldier is destroyed._

"I'm not gonna let a punk like you defeat me," said Bandit Keith. This duel ain't even close to being over yet. I activate Monster Reborn to resurrect my Drillago from the Graveyard.

"Activate trap, Magic Jammer," said Yami. This card negates your magic card as long as I discard one card as a price.

"I set four cards face-down to end my turn," said Bandit Keith

"Guide me Heart of the Cards," said Yami to himself

**To be continued…**


	11. The Shadow Game Yami Marik vs Mai Pt 1

The Shadow Game-Yami Marik vs. Mai (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

I am free once again," said Yami Marik.

"How did you get free?" asked Ishizu.

"Remember when Mai returned so did I," said Yami Marik. I have come to take the power of the Pharaoh away from you.

"Marik!" said Yami

"Mai, I want to duel you again so that I can send you back where you belong- the Shadow Realm," said Yami Marik. So let's begin this duel. _Both players' lifepoints rise to 4000._

I'll start off by playing Drillago (1600/1100) in Attack Mode. Then I shall place two cards facedown to end my turn.

"My move now," said Mai. I summon the Amazon Archer (1400/1000) in Attack Mode, then I set one card facedown to end my turn.

"Alright, my move," said Yami Marik. I summon Makyura the Destructor (1600/1200) in Attack Mode. Then I activate Nightmare Wheel, which will inflict 500 points to your lifepoints during the start of my turn. That ends my turn. Soon you will enter a world of darkness and despair! Let's continue this duel in the Shadow Realm. _Marik activates the Millennium Rod and a dark cloud surrounds the duel._

"Not again," said Yami.

"To continue my move, I will set two cards face-down to end my turn," said Yami Marik.

"My move," said Mai. I summon the Unfriendly Amazon (2000/1000) in Attack Mode then I set two cards face-down. Unfriendly Amazon, attack his Makyura the Destructor!

"Activate trap card, Mirror Force, this card reflects the attack of your monster right back at it," said Yami Marik. _Unfriendly Amazon is destroyed._

"Make your move," said Mai

"My move," said Yami Marik. You lose 500 lifepoints thanks to my Nightmare Wheel. _Mai's lifepoints go down to 3500._ I activate Black Pendant; this card raises my monster's ATK by 500 points. _Makyura's ATK is raised to 2100._ Next, I set one card facedown to end my turn.

"It's my turn now," said Mai. I summon Cyber Harpie (1800/1300) in Attack Mode. Cyber Harpie, attack his Drillago!

"Activate Gravity Bind," said Yami Marik. This card prevents all level 4 or higher monsters from attacking. The end is near. Once I wipe out your lifepoints, you will be banished to the Shadow Realm!

**To be continued…**


	12. The Shadow Game Yami Marik vs Mai Pt 2

The Shadow Game-Yami Marik vs. Mai (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"My move," said Mai. I summon the Unfriendly Amazon (2000/1000) in Attack Mode then I set two cards facedown. Unfriendly Amazon, attack his Makyura the Destructor!

"Activate trap card, Mirror Force, this card reflects the attack of your monster right back at it," said Yami Marik. _Unfriendly Amazon is destroyed._

"Make your move," said Mai.

"Activate Gravity Bind," said Yami Marik. This card prevents all level 4 or higher monsters from attacking. The end is near. Once I wipe out your lifepoints, you will be banished to the Shadow Realm!

"I summon Holding Arms (500/0) in Defense Mode," said Yami Marik. This monster can stop your monster from attacking for three turns even though it has 500 ATK points. Holding Arms, attach to Cyber Harpie! Now your Cyber Harpie cannot attack for three turns.

"\I activate Rescue Operation, which frees my Unfriendly Amazon and lets me summon a new monster to the field," said Mai. I summon Harpie Lady (1300/1400) in Defense Mode.

"There's still more," said Yami Marik. On my next turn, I will summon The Winged Dragon of Ra! Make your move if you dare.

Bakura sees Yugi and the gang and rushes over.

"Hello guys, how's it going?" asked Bakura.

"Bad," said Joey

"Why?" asked Bakura

"You see, Marik's evil side has returned," said Joey

"How?" asked Bakura.

"Remember when Mai came back?" asked Joey

"Yes," said Bakura

"Well so did Marik's dark side, said Joey

"I can't let Marik summon his god card," said Mai to herself. My move, I summon Amazoness Paladin (1700/300) in Attack Mode then I place two cards facedown. That ends my turn.

"My move," said Yami Marik. Farewell. First, you lose another 500 points because of my Nightmare Wheel. _Mai's lifepoints go down to 3000_. Next, I sacrifice my Holding Arms, Makyura the Destructor and Drillago to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra (3700/2300) in Attack Mode. _(Note: The Winged Dragon of Ra takes on the ATK and DEF points of the monsters sacrificed to summon it, which means The Winged Dragon of Ra will not have the same stats each time it is summoned. This is why Ra's stats are not the same in each of my episodes that he is in.)_ Dragon of Ra, attack her Amazoness Paladin now! _Amazoness Paladin is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints go down to 1000._ Make your move foolish girl.

"I can't let Marik win," said Mai

**To be continued…**


	13. The Shadow Game Yami Marik vs Mai Pt 3

The Shadow Game-Yami Marik vs. Mai (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Holding Arms (500/0) in Defense Mode," said Yami Marik. This monster can stop your monster from attacking for three turns even though it has 500 ATK points. Holding Arms, attach to Cyber Harpie! Now your Cyber Harpie cannot attack for three turns.

"I activate Rescue Operation, which frees my Unfriendly Amazon and lets me summon a new monster to the field," said Mai. I summon Harpie Lady (1300/1400) in Defense Mode.

"My move," said Yami Marik. Farewell. First, you lose another 500 points because of my Nightmare Wheel. _Mai's lifepoints go down to 3000._ Next, I sacrifice my Holding Arms, Makyura the Destructor and Drillago to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra (3700/2300) in Attack Mode. Dragon of Ra, attack her Amazoness Paladin now! _Amazoness Paladin is destroyed and Mai's lifepoints go down to 1000._ Make your move foolish girl.

"I can't let Marik win," said Mai. I activate Harpie's Feather Duster, which destroys your magic and trap cards on the field. _Nightmare Wheel is destroyed._ I summon Harpie Lady (1300/1400) in Defense Mode. Take it away sweetheart.

"I will enjoy sending you to the Shadow Realm again," said Yami Marik. I activate Premature Burial, this card resurrects one of my monsters to the field at a cost of 800 lifepoints. _Yami Marik's lifepoints go down to 2400. _I choose to bring back Drillago from my Graveyard (1600/1100). Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy her Harpie Lady! _Harpie Lady is destroyed._ It's your move.

"I activate Graceful Charity, this card lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two," said Mai. I sacrifice my Harpie Lady and my Cyber Harpie to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500) in Defense Mode. Then I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Harpie Lady in Defense Mode (1300/1400). Harpie's Pet Dragon gets 300 extra ATK points for every Harpie Lady on the field. _Harpie's Pet Dragon's ATK is raised to 2300._ Make your move Marik.

"With pleasure," said Yami Marik. I activate one of my Winged Dragon of Ra's special abilities by paying 1000 lifepoints to destroy one monster on the field. _Yami Marik's lifepoints go down to 1400._ I choose Harpie's Pet Dragon! _Harpie's Pet Dragon is destroyed. _Winged Dragon of Ra, wipe out her lifepoints! _Mai's lifepoints go down to 0._ Now to send you back to the Shadow Realm. _Marik activates the Millennium Rod and Mai is placed in an hourglass. Yugi activates his Millennium Puzzle and becomes Yami. _

"Marik, tell me what you did to Mai!" said Yami.

"She's trapped in the Shadow Realm Pharaoh," said Yami Marik

"Hey, how did my Millennium Ring get here?" asked Bakura. _Bakura puts the_ _Millennium Ring around his neck and the evil spirit comes out._

"I still want your Millennium Item Marik," said Ryou Bakura.

"You're going to have to duel me for it," said Yami Marik

"Let's duel," they both said.

**To be continued…**


	14. Ryou Bakura vs Yami Marik Part 1

Ryou Bakura vs. Yami Marik (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate Graceful Charity, this card lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two," said Mai. I sacrifice my Harpie Lady and my Cyber Harpie to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500) in Defense Mode, then I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Harpie Lady in Defense Mode (1300/1400). Harpie's Pet Dragon gets 300 extra ATK points for every Harpie Lady on the field. Harpie's Pet Dragon's ATK is raised to 2300. Make your move Marik.

"With pleasure," said Yami Marik. I activate one of my Winged Dragon of Ra's special abilities by paying 1000 lifepoints to destroy one monster on the field. Yami Marik's lifepoints go down to 1400. I choose Harpie's Pet Dragon! Harpie's Pet Dragon is destroyed. Winged Dragon of Ra, wipe out her lifepoints! Mai's lifepoints go down to 0. Now to send you back to the Shadow Realm. _Marik activates the Millennium Rod and Mai is placed in an hourglass._ _Bakura puts the Millennium Ring around his neck and the evil spirit comes out._

"I still want your Millennium Item Marik," said Ryou Bakura.

"You're going to have to duel me for it," said Yami Marik

"Let's duel," they both said.

"Let the Shadow Game begin!" said Yami Marik while activating the Millennium Rod.

"I'll start by playing Headless Knight (1450/1700) in Attack Mode. Then I set two cards facedown to end my turn.

"Your monster is weak," said Yami Marik. He won't stand a chance against my monsters

"Just make your move," said Ryou Bakura.

"My move," said Yami Marik. I summon Makyura the Destructor (1600/1200) in Attack Mode, then I set one card face-down. Now Makyura, attack Headless Knight!

"Activate Destiny Board, this card will cause your demise after five turns," said Ryou Bakura. At the end of your turn I get another letter of the Destiny Board. The first letter is F.

"I know what you're planning," said Yami Marik. You plan to defeat me by spelling out FINAL and win the duel. _Headless Knight is still destroyed and Bakura's lifepoints go down to 3850. _

"That is correct," said Ryou Bakura.

"That was an obvious plan. I knew you were planning to use the Spirit Message to defeat me when you activated Destiny Board," said Yami Marik. Let's get on with this duel. I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn.

"Let the destruction continue," said Ryou Bakura. I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist (200/1300) Try and attack me now. Soon you will disappear into the darkness.

**To be continued…**


	15. Ryou Bakura vs Yami Marik Part 2

Ryou Bakura vs. Yami Marik (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I'll start by playing Headless Knight (1450/1700) in Attack Mode. Then I set two cards facedown to end my turn.

"Your monster is weak," said Yami Marik. He won't stand a chance against my monsters

"Just make your move," said Ryou Bakura.

"My move," said Yami Marik. I summon Makyura the Destructor (1600/1200) in Attack Mode, then I set one card face-down. Now Makyura, attack Headless Knight!

"Activate Destiny Board, this card will cause your demise after five turns," said Ryou Bakura. At the end of your turn I get another letter of the Destiny Board. The first letter is F.

"That was an obvious plan. I knew you were planning to use the Spirit Message to defeat me when you activated Destiny Board," said Yami Marik. Let's get on with this duel. I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn.

"The next letter of the Spirit Message is I," said Ryou Bakura. Now to begin my turn, I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist (200/1300) in Defense Mode. Try and attack me now. Soon you will disappear into the darkness.

"With pleasure," said Yami Marik. I activate Black Pendant, which raises the monster equipped by it by 500 points. I've decided to equip my Makyura with it. _Makyura's ATK is raised to 2100._ Makyura the Destructor, attack his Jowgen the Spiritualist!

"Activate the trap card Skull Invitation, which inflicts 300 lifepoints to the player whose card is sent to the graveyard.

"That means you will lose 300 points when you Spiritualist is sent to the Graveyard," said Yami Marik. Jowgen is destroyed. _Ryou Bakura's lifepoints go down to 3550._ Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon, which destroys one magic or trap card on the field. Your Skull Invitation is destroyed. Then, I place two cards face-down to end my turn.

"The third letter of the Spirit Message is N," said Ryou Bakura. It's my turn so I summon Sangan (1000/600) in Defense Mode and set three cards facedown to end my turn.

"Time to send you into the dark abyss," said Yami Marik. I summon Drillago (1600/1100) in Attack Mode. Now Drillago, attack his Sangan! _Sangan is destroyed._

"You activated Sangan's special ability," said Ryou Bakura. Its ability is that I can select a monster from my deck with an ATK of 1500 or less. Soon you will disappear into the darkness.

**To be continued…**


	16. Ryou Bakura vs Yami Marik Part 3

Ryou Bakura vs. Yami Marik (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"The next letter of the Spirit Message is I," said Ryou Bakura. Now to begin my turn, I summon Jowgen the Spiritualist (200/1300) Try and attack me now. Soon you will disappear into the darkness.

"With pleasure," said Yami Marik. I activate Black Pendant, which raises the monster equipped by it by 500 points. I've decided to equip my Makyura with it. _Makyura's ATK is raised to 2100._ Makyura the Destructor, attack his Jowgen the Spiritualist!

"Activate the trap card Skull Invitation, which inflicts 300 lifepoints to the player whose card is sent to the graveyard.

"That means you will lose 300 points when you Spiritualist is sent to the Graveyard," said Yami Marik. Jowgen is destroyed. _Ryou Bakura's lifepoints go down to 3550._ Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon, which destroys one magic or trap card on the field. Your Skull Invitation is destroyed. Then, I place two cards facedown to end my turn.

"The third letter of the Spirit Message is N," said Ryou Bakura. It's my turn so I summon Sangan (1000/600) in Defense Mode and set three cards facedown to end my turn.

"Time to send you into the dark abyss," said Yami Marik. I summon Drillago (1600/1100) in Attack Mode. Now Drillago, attack his Sangan! _Sangan is destroyed._

"You activated Sangan's special ability," said Ryou Bakura. Its ability is that I can select a monster from my deck with an ATK of 1500 or less. Soon you will disappear into the darkness. I'll set one card facedown and end my turn.

"My move," said Yami Marik.

"The fourth letter is A," said Ryou Bakura

I summon Melchid the Four-Faced Beast (1500/1200) Then I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, which destroys one magic or trap card on the field. I have chosen your Destiny Board. _Destiny Board along with I, N and A are destroyed. _Then I set two cards facedown and end my turn.

"I activate Dark Designator, which allows me to choose one card from your deck. The card is then placed in your hand," said Ryou Bakura. Your Winged Dragon of Ra is my choice. Then I activate Exchange, which forces us to pick one card from the other's hand.

"Why do you want Ra?" asked Yami Marik. The card is useless to you.

"Who said I want Ra?" asked Ryou Bakura. I want your Morphing Jar.

"Then I'll take your Premature Burial," said Yami Marik

"I set one card in Defense Mode and set three cards facedown to end my turn," said Ryou Bakura.

"I sacrifice my Four-Faced Beast, my Drillago and my Makyura the Destructor to summon my Winged Dragon of Ra (4700/3500) in Attack Mode," I activate one of Ra's special abilities to destroy one monster on the field. All I have to do is pay 1000 lifepoints. _Yami Marik's lifepoints go down to 3000. Morphing Jar is destroyed. _Winged Dragon of Ra, wipe out his lifepoints! _Bakura's lifepoints go down to 0 and he wins the duel._


	17. The Creator vs Yami Marik Part 1

The Creator vs. Yami Marik (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I sacrifice my Four-Faced Beast, my Drillago and my Makyura the Destructor to summon my Winged Dragon of Ra (4700/3500) in Attack Mode," said Yami Marik. I activate one of Ra's special abilities to destroy one monster on the field. All I have to do is pay 1000 lifepoints. _Yami Marik's lifepoints go down to 3000. Morphing Jar is destroyed. _Winged Dragon of Ra, wipe out his lifepoints! _Bakura's lifepoints go down to 0 and he wins the duel. _Now that that is over with, I can send Odeon to the Shadow Realm. _Yami Marik finds the doctor's office and Odeon's room and is blocked by the doctor. Yami Marik then uses the Millennium Rod and the doctor collapses on the floor._ Odeon, it's time to send you to the Shadow Realm.

"Marik!" said Yami.

"I don't need you interrupting my chance to send Odeon to the Shadow Realm Pharaoh," said Yami Marik. _Pegasus sees that Yami is in the doctor's office._

"Yugi boy," said Pegasus. It's been quite some time since we last met.

"Who is this?" asked Yami Marik Who ever you are I challenge you to a duel.

"The name's Pegasus and I accept your challenge," said Pegasus. _Yami Marik and Pegasus have 4000 lifepoints to start._

"I will begin this duel by summoning Toon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in Attack Mode.

"How did you summon Toon Gemini Elf without Toon World?" asked Yami Marik.

"Normally, all toon monsters need Toon World to be summoned but Toon Gemini Elf bypasses that rule," said Pegasus. Then I set two cards facedown to end my turn.

"My move," said Yami Marik. I summon Granadora (1900/700) in Attack Mode. _Yami Marik's lifepoints increase to 5000._

"How did you get more lifepoints?" asked Pegasus.

"Simple," said Yami Marik. Granadora's special ability is that it gives me 1000 lifepoints when it is summoned but I lose 2000 lifepoints when it is destroyed. I set two cards facedown and end my turn.

"My turn again, goodie," said Pegasus. I activate Black Illusion Ritual to sacrifice two monsters from my hand to summon Relinquished (0/0) in Defense Mode.Make your move.

"I summon Drillago (1600/1100) in Attack Mode then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate Relinquished's special ability and take control of your Granadora. _Relinquished's ATK becomes 1900._ Relinquished, attack his Drillago!

**To be continued…**


	18. The Creator vs Yami Marik Part 2

The Creator vs. Yami Marik (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I will begin this duel by summoning Toon Gemini Elf (1900/900) in Attack Mode," said Pegasus.

"How did you summon Toon Gemini Elf without Toon World?" asked Yami Marik.

"Normally, all toon monsters need Toon World to be summoned but Toon Gemini Elf bypasses that rule," said Pegasus. Then I set two cards facedown to end my turn.

"My move," said Yami Marik. I summon Granadora (1900/700) in Attack Mode. _Yami Marik's lifepoints increase to 5000._

"How did you get more lifepoints?" asked Pegasus.

"Simple," said Yami Marik. Granadora's special ability is that it gives me 1000 lifepoints when it is summoned but I lose 2000 lifepoints when it is destroyed. I set two cards facedown and end my turn.

"My turn again, goodie," said Pegasus. I activate Black Illusion Ritual to sacrifice two monsters from my hand to summon Relinquished (0/0) in Defense Mode.Make your move.

"I summon Drillago (1600/1100) in Attack Mode then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I activate Relinquished's special ability and take control of your Granadora. _Relinquished's ATK becomes 1900._ Relinquished, attack his Drillago! _Drillago is destroyed and Yami Marik's lifepoints go down to 4700. _Then I activate Polymerization to fuse my Relinquished and my Thousand Eyes Idol to form Thousand Eyes Restrict (0/0). As long as he stays on the field, no other monsters can attack," said Pegasus.

I activate Premature Burial," said Yami Marik. This card resurrects one of my monsters at a cost of 800 lifepoints. _Yami Marik's lifepoints go down to 3900. _I revive Drillago from my Graveyard (1600/1100). Then I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Granadora (1900/700). _Yami Marik's lifepoints rise to 5700._ Then I end my turn.

"Finally," said Pegasus I use your Granadora as an equipment magic card to equip Thousand Eyes Restrict. _Thousand Eyes Restricts ATK becomes 1900. _Relinquished, attack Drillago!

"Activate Magic Cylinder," said Yami Marik. This card inflicts the ATK of your monster at your lifepoints. _Pegasus' lifepoints go down to 2400._

"Alright, I end my turn," said Pegasus.

"My move," said Yami Marik. I sacrifice my Drillago to summon Giga-Gagigo (2450/1500) in Attack Mode. Now my monster, destroy Relinquished! _Relinquished and Granadora are destroyed and Pegasus' lifepoints go down to 1850. Yami Marik's lifepoints go down to 5150._

"Why have my lifepoints dropped?" asked Yami Marik.

"My monster's second ability, whenever I take damage to my lifepoints, so do you," said Pegasus. "Now you lose 2000 lifepoints thanks to your monster," said Pegasus.

"Wrong," said Yami Marik. I activate Barrel Behind the Door, which negates Granadora's effect and inflicts it to your lifepoints. _Pegasus'_ _lifepoints go down to 0._

"Alright Marik, you have gone way too far!" said Joey. I challenge you to a duel.

**To be continued…**


	19. De Ja Duel Joey vs Yami Marik Pt 1

De-Ja Duel-Joey vs. Yami Marik (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"My move," said Yami Marik. I sacrifice my Drillago to summon Giga-Gagigo (2450/1500) in Attack Mode. Now my monster, destroy Relinquished! _Relinquished and Granadora are destroyed and Pegasus' lifepoints go down to 1850. Yami Marik's lifepoints go down to 5150._ Why have my lifepoints dropped?

"My monster's second ability, whenever I take damage to my lifepoints, so do you," said Pegasus.

"Now you lose 2000 lifepoints thanks to your monster," said Pegasus.

"Wrong," said Yami Marik. I activate Barrel Behind the Door, which negates Granadora's effect and inflicts it to your lifepoints. _Pegasus'_ _lifepoints go down to 0._

"Alright Marik, you have gone way too far!" said Joey. I challenge you to a duel.

"Don't you remember how I devastated you in our last duel?" asked Yami Marik.

"Yes, but I'm gonna win this time!" said Joey.

"Fine, I accept your foolish challenge," said Yami Marik. _Yami Marik LP4000 Joey LP4000. _

"I'll start off by summoning Baby Dragon (1200/700) in Defense Mode and I set two cards facedown and end my turn," said Joey.

"My move," said Yami Marik. I summon Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier (1500/1000) in Attack Mode. Now my monster, destroy his Baby Dragon!

"Activate Skull Dice," said Joey. This card reduces your ATK depending on the roll of the die. All right, a three that means your monster's ATK is divided by three. _Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier's ATK is reduced to 500. Yami Marik's lifepoints go down to 3800. _

"I'll set three cards face down and end my turn," said Yami Marik _Gravekeeper's ATK is raised back to 1500._

"I summon Time Wizard (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I activate Polymerization to combine my two monsters to form Thousand Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode. Thousand Dragon, attack his Spear Soldier!

"You fell into my trap little Joey," said Yami Marik.

"What?" said Joey.

"Activate Nightmare Wheel," said Yami Marik. This card prevents your monster from attacking and reduces your lifepoints by 500 during each of my turns.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Joey.

"My move," said Yami Marik. First you lose 500 lifepoints thanks to my Nightmare Wheel. _Joey's lifepoints go down to 3500. _Next, I summon Makyura the Destructor (1600/1200) in Attack Mode. Then, I set three cards face down and end my turn.

"Alright my move," said Joey. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode. Now my warrior, attack his Destructor!

"Activate trap, Magic Cylinder," said Yami Marik. This card inflicts damage equal to the ATK of your monster to your lifepoints. _Joey's lifepoints go down to 1700._

"Soon you will join your friend in the Shadow Realm," said Yami Marik. _Yami Marik __laughs._

**To be continued…**


	20. De Ja Duel Joey vs Yami Marik Pt 2

De Ja Duel- Joey vs. Yami Marik (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Time Wizard (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I activate Polymerization to combine my two monsters to form Thousand Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode. Thousand Dragon, attack his Spear Soldier!

"You fell into my trap little Joey," said Yami Marik.

"What?" said Joey.

"Activate Nightmare Wheel," said Yami Marik. This card prevents your monster from attacking and reduces your lifepoints by 500 during each of my turns.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Joey.

"My move," said Yami Marik. First you lose 500 lifepoints thanks to my Nightmare Wheel. _Joey's lifepoints go down to 3500. _Next, I summon Makyura the Destructor (1600/1200) in Attack Mode. Then, I set three cards face down and end my turn.

"Alright my move," said Joey. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode. Now my warrior, attack his Destructor!

"Activate trap, Magic Cylinder," said Yami Marik. This card inflicts damage equal to the ATK of your monster to your lifepoints. _Joey's lifepoints go down to 1700._

"Soon you will join your friend in the Shadow Realm," said Yami Marik. _Yami Marik _Laughs_._

"I place one card face down and that's all for now," said Joey.

"To begin my turn, you lose another 500 lifepoints thanks to my trap card," said Yami Marik. _Joey's lifepoints go down to 1200. _Now I summon Swarm of Scarabs (500/1000) in Defense Mode. Make your move if you dare.

"I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Red-Eyes, attack!

"Reveal face down card, Mirror Force, this card destroys every monster on your side of the field in Attack Mode," said Yami Marik. _Red-Eyes, Thousand Dragon and Nightmare Wheel are destroyed._

"I end my turn," said Joey.

"My move, excellent!" said Yami Marik. I sacrifice my Makyura, my Swarm of Scarabs and my Spear Soldier to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra (3600/3200). You're finished little Joey. Dragon of Ra, wipe him out!

"Activate Nutrient Z," said Joey. This card increases my lifepoints by 4000 points when I am about to take damage of 2000 or more. _Joey's lifepoints rise to 5200 and then drop to 1600._

"Your lifepoints only increased by 400 points total," said Yami Marik. I'll place one card face down and end my turn.

"Here goes nothing," said Joey. I summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in Attack Mode. Then I activate Graceful Dice, this card multiplies the ATK of my monster depending on the number I roll. What? A two! _Swordsman of Landstar's ATK rises to 1000. _I set one card face down and end my turn. _Swordsman of Landstar's ATK returns to 500._

"This duel is over little Joey," said Yami Marik. Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy what's left of his lifepoints!

**To be continued…**


	21. De Ja Duel Joey vs Yami Marik Pt 3

De Ja Duel- Joey vs. Yami Marik (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"My move, Excellent!" said Yami Marik. I sacrifice my Makyura, my Swarm of Scarabs and my Spear Soldier to summon The Winged Dragon of Ra (3600/3200). You're finished little Joey. Dragon of Ra, wipe him out!

"Activate Nutrient Z," said Joey. This card increases my lifepoints by 4000 points when I am about to take damage of 2000 or more. _Joey's lifepoints rise to 5200 and then drop to 1600._

"Your lifepoints only increased by 400 points total," said Yami Marik. I'll place one card face down and end my turn.

"Here goes nothing," said Joey. I summon Swordsman of Landstar (500/1200) in Attack Mode. Then I activate Graceful Dice, this card multiplies the ATK of my monster depending on the number I roll. What? A two! _Swordsman of Landstar's ATK rises to 1000. _I set one card face down and end my turn. _Swordsman of Landstar's ATK returns to 500._

"This duel is over little Joey," said Yami Marik. Winged Dragon of Ra, destroy what's left of his lifepoints!

"Activate Skull Dice, this card divides the ATK of your monster depending on what number I roll," said Joey.

"Have you forgotten that Egyptian God Cards are not affected by weak trap cards?" asked Yami Marik.

"Winged Dragon of Ra, wipe out his lifepoints!" said Yami Marik. _Joey's lifepoints go down to 0._

"Marik! That's enough," said Yami. You've caused enough damage already.

"I'm just having fun Pharaoh," said Yami Marik.

"Well what do we have here?" asked Kaiba.

"It's Kaiba," said Tea`

"Well, well look what we have here, if it isn't the duelist who can't beat Yugi," said Yami Marik. Let's see if you have what it takes to defeat me.

"You dare challenge me?" asked Kaiba.

"We will begin this match in the Shadow Realm," said Yami Marik.

"Let's duel!" said Yami Marik and Kaiba. _Kaiba: 4000 LP Yami Marik: 4000LP_

"I'll go first by summoning X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba Then I set two cards face down. That ends my turn.

"I summon Lord Poison (1500/1000) in Attack Mode. Then I activate Black Pendant, which raises my monster's ATK by 500 points. _Lord Poison's ATK rises to 2000. _Lord Poison, attack his X-Head Cannon!

"Activate Inter-Dimensional Matter Transporter," said Kaiba. This card removes my monster from play for one turn. _X-Head Cannon disappears and then reappears after Lord Poison's attack._

I'll set two cards face down and end my turn," said Yami Marik. Soon you will join the others in the Shadow Realm!

**To be continued…**


	22. Ultimate Shadow Game Marik vs Kaiba Pt 1

The Ultimate Shadow Game-Yami Marik vs. Kaiba (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Let's duel!" said Yami Marik and Kaiba. _Kaiba: 4000 LP Yami Marik: 4000LP_

"I'll go first by summoning X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in Attack Mode," said Kaiba. Then I set two cards face down. That ends my turn.

"I summon Lord Poison (1500/1000) in Attack Mode. Then I activate Black Pendant, which raises my monster's ATK by 500 points. _Lord Poison's ATK rises to 2000. _Lord Poison, attack his X-Head Cannon!

"Activate Inter-Dimensional Matter Transporter," said Kaiba. This card removes my monster from play for one turn. _X-Head Cannon disappears and then reappears after Lord Poison's attack._

I'll set two cards face down and end my turn," said Yami Marik. Soon you will join the others in the Shadow Realm!

"Alright, my move," said Kaiba. I summon Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) in Attack Mode. Then I remove both my monsters from play to summon XY-Dragon Cannon (2200/1900) in Attack Mode.

"You need Polymerization to summon that monster. You can't just remove monsters from play!" said Yami Marik.

"Wrong," said Kaiba. XYZ-Dragon Cannon, XY-Dragon Cannon and YZ-Dragon Cannon can only be summoned by removing the fusion material monsters from play and I don't need Polymerization to create them. XY-Dragon Cannon, attack his Lord Poison!

"Activate Magic Cylinder," said Yami Marik. This card inflicts damage equal to the ATK of your monster. The ATK is then subtracted from your lifepoints.

"Not unless I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit," said Kaiba. This card negates your trap card at a cost of 1000 lifepoints. _Kaiba's lifepoints go down to 3000 and Magic Cylinder is negated._ XY-Dragon Cannon, destroy his Lord Poison!

"Activate Nightmare Wheel," said Yami Marik.

"What is that?" asked Kaiba.

"This card keeps your monster from attacking and you'll lose 500 lifepoints each turn," said Yami Marik.

"Make your move," said Kaiba.

"My move," said Yami Marik. First, you lose 500 lifepoints thanks to Nightmare Wheel._ Kaiba's lifepoints go down to 2500. _ Next, I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in Attack Mode. Now my Attack Force, destroy his XY-Dragon Cannon!

"Hold it right there," said Kaiba. I activate Mirror Force! This card destroys every monster you have in Attack Mode. _Goblin Attack Force and Lord Poison are destroyed._

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in Attack Mode. Make your move.

"I activate my XY-Dragon Cannon's second ability, which allows me to discard one card from my hand to destroy one magic or trap card that is face up on the field. I send my Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the Graveyard to destroy your Nightmare Wheel. _Nightmare Wheel is destroyed and XY-Dragon Cannon is free to attack._ Next, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back My Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. Blue-Eyes, attack his Goblin attack Force with White Lightning!

**To be continued…**


	23. Ultimate Shadow Game Marik vs Kaiba Pt 2

The Ultimate Shadow Game-Yami Marik vs. Kaiba (Part 2)

Previously o n Yu-Gi-Oh…

"My move," said Yami Marik. First, you lose 500 lifepoints thanks to Nightmare Wheel._ Kaiba's lifepoints go down to 2500. _ Next, I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in Attack Mode. Now my Attack Force, destroy his XY-Dragon Cannon!

"Hold it right there," said Kaiba. I activate Mirror Force! This card destroys every monster you have in Attack Mode. _Goblin Attack Force and Lord Poison are destroyed._

"I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) in Attack Mode. Make your move.

"I activate my XY-Dragon Cannon's second ability, which allows me to discard one card from my hand to destroy one magic or trap card that is face up on the field. I send my Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the Graveyard to destroy your Nightmare Wheel. _Nightmare Wheel is destroyed and XY-Dragon Cannon is free to attack._ Next, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) in Attack Mode. Blue-Eyes, attack his Goblin attack Force with White Lightning! _Goblin Attack Force is destroyed and Yami Marik's lifepoints go down to 3300. _Finally, I set one card face down and end my turn.

"My move," said Yami Marik. I summon Drillago (1600/1100) in Attack Mode

"You've activated My Trap Hole trap card," said Kaiba. Since you summoned a monster with over 1000 ATK points it's destroyed. _Drillago is destroyed._

"Next I'll place three cards face down and end my turn," said Yami Marik.

"My turn now," said Kaiba. I summon Lord of D. (1200/1100) in Attack Mode. Next, I activate The Flute of Summoning Dragon, which allows me to summon two dragons to the field so I will summon two more Blue-Eyes to the field (3000/2500) and (3000/2500) both I place in Attack Mode. Now my Blue-Eyes, attack his lifepoints directly!

"Reveal face down card, Reckless Greed, this card allows me to draw two cards but I cannot draw for the next two turns," said Yami Marik. Let's see what cards I will draw.

"Go my Blue-Eyes, wipe him out!" said Kaiba.

"You fell directly into another one of my traps Kaiba," said Yami Marik.

"If your trap targets my Blue-Eyes it won't work," said Kaiba

"How so?" asked Yami Marik.

"Simple," sad Kaiba. My Lord of D. protects any dragons on my field from cards that target them.

"Activate Coffin Seller," said Yami Marik. This card inflicts 300 points to your lifepoints when a monster of yours goes to the Graveyard.

"Blue-Eyes, attack!" said Kaiba.

"Activate Negate Attack, which ends any attacks you have," said Yami Marik.

"Alright, then go," said Kaiba.

"With pleasure Kaiba," said Yami Marik. I summon Granadora (1900/700) in Attack Mode. _Yami Marik's lifepoints increase to 4300. _Granadora, attack his Lord of D.!

**To be continued…**


	24. Ultimate Shadow Game Marik vs Kaiba Pt 3

The Ultimate Shadow Game-Yami Marik vs. Kaiba (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Go my Blue-Eyes, wipe him out!" said Kaiba.

"You fell directly into another one of my traps Kaiba," said Yami Marik.

"If your trap targets my Blue-Eyes it won't work," said Kaiba

"How so?" asked Yami Marik.

"Simple," said Kaiba. My Lord of D. protects any dragons on my field from cards that target them.

"Activate Coffin Seller," said Yami Marik. This card inflicts 300 points to your lifepoints when a monster of yours goes to the Graveyard.

"Blue-Eyes, attack!" said Kaiba.

"Activate Negate Attack, which ends any attacks you have," said Yami Marik.

"Alright, then go," said Kaiba.

"With pleasure Kaiba," said Yami Marik. I summon Granadora (1900/700) in Attack Mode. _Yami Marik's lifepoints increase to 4300. _Granadora, attack his Lord of D.!_ Lord of D. is destroyed and Kaiba is down to 1800. _

"Now you lose 300 points thanks to Coffin Seller," said Yami Marik. _Kaiba's lifepoints go down to 1500._

"Your lifepoints increased but how?" asked Kaiba.

"Let me explain," said Yami Marik. My monster boosts my lifepoints by 1000 points when it is summoned. However, I lose 2000 lifepoints when it's destroyed. I set one card face down and end my turn.

"Alright, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack his Granadora!" said Kaiba. _Granadora is destroyed and Yami Marik's down to 3200. _

"Since I've destroyed your monster 2000 points are deducted from your lifepoints," said Kaiba.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken," said Yami Marik.

"What?" asked Kaiba.

"Reveal face down card, Barrel Behind the Door," said Yami Marik.

"What on Earth is that?" asked Kaiba

"This card negates my monster's effect and deducts it from your lifepoints," said Yami Marik _Kaiba's lifepoints drop to 0._

"I'll spare you this time but next time you won't be so lucky," said Yami Marik.

"Oh Joey," said Rex.

"Who said that?" asked Joey.

"It's me Rex," said Rex

"What do you want Rex?" asked Joey.

"I want a rematch with you," said Rex.

"Alright then let's duel!" said Joey. _Joey and Rex start with 4000 lifepoints._

"I'll summon Gilasaurus (1400/400) in Attack Mode. Then I summon Two-Headed King Rex (1600/1200) in Attack Mode.

"What a minute, you can't normal summon two monsters at once!" said Joey.

"My Gilasaurus is a special summon," said Rex. I have plenty of Dinosaurs to stomp all over you Wheeler.

**To be continued…**


	25. Rematch: Joey vs Rex Raptor Part 1

Rematch-Joey vs. Rex Raptor (Part 1)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Oh Joey," said Rex.

"Who said that?" asked Joey.

"It's me Rex," said Rex

"What do you want Rex?" asked Joey.

"I want a rematch with you," said Rex.

"Alright then let's duel!" said Joey. _Joey and Rex start with 4000 lifepoints._

"I'll summon Gilasaurus (1400/400) in Attack Mode. Then I summon Two-Headed King Rex (1600/1200) in Attack Mode.

"What a minute, you can't normal summon two monsters at once!" said Joey.

"My Gilasaurus is a special summon," said Rex. I have plenty of Dinosaurs to stomp all over you Wheeler. I set one card face down now it's your turn.

"Fine, I summon the Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200) in Attack Mode.

"You can't normal summon a 6-star monster without offering a tribute!" said Rex.

"Normally you're right," said Joey. But since you have two more monsters than I do he is a free summon. Fiend Megacyber, attack his Gilasaurus!

"Activate trap card Mirror Force, which destroys your monsters in Attack Mode," said Rex. _Fiend Megacyber is destroyed. _

"I'll lay these little numbers face down and end my turn," said Joey.

"My move," said Rex. I sacrifice my Gilasaurus and my Two-Headed King Rex to summon Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500) in Attack Mode but since you have no monsters on the field, my monster can't attack so I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Two-Headed King Rex (1600/1200) in Attack Mode. Now my Rex, attack his lifepoints directly!

"Not so fast," said Joey Reveal face down card, Skull Dice, this card subtracts the ATK points of your monster depending on the number I roll. All right, a six that means your monster loses 600 ATK points. _Two-Headed King Rex's ATK drops to 1000._

"That doesn't mean I can't do damage to your lifepoints, Two-Headed King Rex, attack! _Joey's lifepoints drop to 3000. _Make your move Wheeler.

"Alright, I summon Time Wizard (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Now I toss a coin and if I call it right, both of your monsters are destroyed.

"And if you call it wrong?" asked Rex.

"If I call it wrong, my monsters are destroyed and half of their ATK points get subtracted from my lifepoints. I'll toss the coin now! I'll call Heads. _The coin lands on the ground. _Yeah! It's heads, which means that both of your monsters are destroyed. _Tyrant Dragon and Two-Headed King Rex are destroyed. _Time Wizard, direct attack! _Rex's lifepoints go down to 3500. _Make your move dino boy.

"Alright Wheeler, I summon Mad Sword Beast (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Now my beast, destroy his Time Wizard!

"Activate Fairy Box," said Joey. This card requires me to toss a coin if I call it right, then your monster's ATK becomes 0. I'm tossing my coin and calling Tails!

**To be continued…**


	26. Rematch: Joey vs Rex Raptor Part 2

Rematch-Joey vs. Rex Raptor (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"My move," said Rex. I sacrifice my Gilasaurus and my Two-Headed King Rex to summon Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500) in Attack Mode but since you have no monsters on the field, my monster can't attack so I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Two-Headed King Rex (1600/1200) in Attack Mode. Now my Rex, attack his lifepoints directly!

"Not so fast," said Joey Reveal face down card, Skull Dice, this card subtracts the ATK points of your monster depending on the number I roll. All right, a six that means your monster loses 600 ATK points. _Two-Headed King Rex's ATK drops to 1000._

"That doesn't mean I can't do damage to your lifepoints, Two-Headed King Rex, attack! _Joey's lifepoints drop to 3000. _Make your move Wheeler.

"Alright, I summon Time Wizard (500/400) in Attack Mode. Now I toss a coin and if I call it right, both of your monsters are destroyed.

"And if you call it wrong?" asked Rex.

"If I call it wrong, my monsters are destroyed and half of their ATK points get subtracted from my lifepoints. I'll toss the coin now! I'll call Heads. _The coin lands on the ground. _Yeah! It's heads, which means that both of your monsters are destroyed. _Tyrant Dragon and Two-Headed King Rex are destroyed. _Time Wizard, direct attack! _Rex's lifepoints go down to 3500. _Make your move dino boy.

"Alright Wheeler, I summon Mad Sword Beast (1400/1200) in Attack Mode. Now my beast, destroy his Time Wizard!

"Activate Fairy Box," said Joey. This card requires me to toss a coin if I call it right, then your monster's ATK becomes 0. I'm tossing my coin and calling Tails! What? Heads?

"I draw, " said Rex. Mad Sword Beast, attack his Time Wizard! _Time Wizard is destroyed and Joey's down to 2100. _I set one card face down to end my turn.

"My move!" said Joey. First, I will not pay the cost of Fairy Box. _Fairy Box is destroyed. _Then, I set one monster in Defense mode and end my turn.

"Mad Sword Beast, attack his face down monster!" said Rex. _The face down Neko Mane King (0/0) is destroyed._ I'll set one card face down and I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Two-Headed King Rex (1600/1200). Then, I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Serpent Night Dragon (2350/2400) in Attack Mode. It's your move.

"I summon 7 Colored Fish (1800/800) in Attack Mode," said Rex. Then I activate Blast with Chain to raise its ATK by 500 points. _7 Colored Fish's ATK is raised to 2300._

"Sorry, Wheeler, but your monster is still weaker than mine," said Rex.

"Not unless I activate Malevolent Nuzzler to increase its ATK by 700 points. _7 Colored Fish's ATK rises to 3000._ 7 Colored Fish, attack his Serpent Night Dragon

"Hold it right there Wheeler," said Rex. Activate Just Desserts, which inflicts 500 points per monster to your lifepoints. _Joey's lifepoints drop to 1600. _

"That doesn't mean your monster won't be destroyed," said Joey. 7 Colored Fish, destroy Serpent Night Dragon! _Serpent Night Dragon is destroyed and_ _Rex's lifepoints go down to 2850. _

"This duel is far from over Wheeler," said Rex

**To be continued…**


	27. Rematch: Joey vs Rex Raptor Part 3

Rematch-Joey vs. Rex Raptor (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Mad Sword Beast, attack his face down monster!" said Rex. _The face down Neko Mane King (0/0) is destroyed._ I'll set one card face down and I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Two-Headed King Rex (1600/1200). Then, I sacrifice my two monsters to summon Serpent Night Dragon (2350/2400) in Attack Mode. It's your move.

"I summon 7 Colored Fish (1800/800) in Attack Mode. Then I activate Blast with Chain to raise its ATK by 500 points. _7 Colored Fish's ATK is raised to 2300._

"Sorry, Wheeler, but your monster is still weaker than mine," said Rex.

"Not unless I activate Malevolent Nuzzler to increase its ATK by 700 points. _& Colored Fish's ATK rises to 3000._ 7 Colored Fish, attack his Serpent Night Dragon!

"Hold it right there Wheeler," said Rex. Activate Just Desserts, which inflicts 500 points per monster to your lifepoints. _Joey's lifepoints drop to 1600. _

"That doesn't mean your monster won't be destroyed," said Joey. 7 Colored Fish, destroy Serpent Night Dragon! _Serpent Night Dragon is destroyed and_ _Rex's lifepoints go down to 2850. _

"This duel is far from over Wheeler," said Rex.

"Make your move," said Joey.

"Alright then, said Rex. I summon Uraby (1500/800) in Attack Mode. Then I activate Axe of Despair to add 1000 ATK points to my monster. _Uraby's ATK rises to 2500. _Uraby, attack! _7 Colored Fish is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 900._ I end my turn.

"I activate Polymerization to sacrifice my Flame Manipulator and my Masaki the Legendary Swordsman from my handto create the Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) in Attack Mode. Then I activate Salamandra, which raises my monster's ATK by 700. _Flame Swordsman's ATK increases to 2500._ I set these two cards face down and end my turn.

"Time to stomp the competition," said Rex I activate Raise Body Heat, which raises my monster's ATK and DEF by 300 points. _Uraby's ATK rises to 2800 and its DEF goes to 1100. _Uraby, attack his Flame Swordsman!

"Sorry Rex but I activate Shield and Sword, which swaps the ATK and DEF of both our monsters," said Joey. _Uraby's stats are now (1100/2800) and Flame Swordsman's stats are (1600/2500). Uraby is destroyed and Rex's lifepoints go down to 2350. _I set one card face down to end my turn. _Both monsters' stats return to normal._

"I end my turn," said Rex.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I activate Eternal Rest, which destroys all monsters with equipment magic cards. _Flame Swordsman and Uraby are destroyed along with their equipment cards._ Gearfried, attack his lifepoints directly!

"Activate Call of the Haunted to resurrect my Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500) to the field," said Rex. You lose the duel!

"Don't be so sure about that," said Joey. Activate Solemn Judgment, which negates your card at a cost of half of my lifepoints. _Joey's lifepoints go down to 450 and Call of the Haunted is negated. _Now my Iron Knight, direct Attack!

**To be continued…**


	28. Rematch: Joey vs Rex Raptor Part 4

Rematch-Joey vs. Rex Raptor (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Time to stomp the competition," said Rex I activate Raise Body Heat, which raises my monster's ATK and DEF by 300 points. _Uraby's ATK rises to 2800 and its DEF goes to 1100. _Uraby, attack his Flame Swordsman!

"Sorry Rex but I activate Shield and Sword, which swaps the ATK and DEF of both our monsters _Uraby's stats are now (1100/2800) and Flame Swordsman's stats are (1600/2500). Uraby is destroyed and Rex's lifepoints go down to 2350. _I set one card face down to end my turn. _Both monsters' stats return to normal._

"I end my turn," said Rex.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Then I activate Eternal Rest, which destroys all monsters with equipment magic cards. _Flame Swordsman and Uraby are destroyed along with their equipment cards._ Gearfried, attack his lifepoints directly!

"Activate Call of the Haunted to resurrect my Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500) to the field," said Rex. You lose the duel!

"Don't be so sure about that," said Joey. Activate Solemn Judgment, which negates your card at a cost of half of my lifepoints. _Joey's lifepoints go down to 450 and Call of the Haunted is negated. _Now my Iron Knight, direct Attack! _Rex's lifepoints drop to 550. _Make your move Rex.

"I activate Raigeki, which destroys all of your monsters on the field. _Gearfried the Iron Knight is destroyed._

"No, my Iron Knight!" said Joey.

"I summon Gilasaurus (1400/400) in Attack Mode," said Rex.

"Since it's a special summon, I get to special summon a monster from my Graveyard to the field," said Joey. I will summon Fiend Megacyber (2200/1200) in Attack Mode.

"Now I sacrifice my Gilasaurus to summon Summoned Skull (2500/1200) in Attack Mode. Now my Skull, destroy his Fiend Megacyber. _Fiend Megacyber is destroyed and Joey is down to 150 lifepoints._ Make your move before my dinos tear you to shreds.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode. Then I set one card face down and end my turn," said Joey.

"Summoned Skull, take out his last defense!" said Rex. _The face down Magician of Faith (300/400) is destroyed. _

"You've activated my monster's special ability, which allows me to take any magic card from my Graveyard back to my hand. I've selected Polymerization.

"Make your move Wheeler," said Rex.

"Alright then," said Joey. I activate Change of Heart to control your Summoned Skull. Next, I summon Goddess with the Third Eye (1200/1000) in Defense Mode. Then I activate Polymerization to combine my two monsters together and since my Goddess of the Third Eye is a substitute for Red-Eyes, I can summon B. Skull Dragon (3200/2500) in Attack Mode. B. Skull Dragon, wipe out his lifepoints! _Rex's lifepoints go down to 0. _

"I can't believe I lost to you three times," said Rex.

"You fought well," said Joey.

"Thanks," said Rex.


	29. Weevil's Web of Insects Part 1

Weevil's Web of Insects (Part 1)

"What's going on here?" asked Tea`.

"I just wiped the floor with Rex Raptor," said Joey.

"The dino duelist?" asked Tristan.

"Yup, that's him," said Joey.

"So you won the duel?" asked Yugi.

"You bet I did," said Joey. _Weevil is searching for Yugi and sees he and the gang._

"Ah Yugi, I knew I'd find you," said Weevil.

"What do you want bug boy?" asked Joey. (Note: _Joey sometimes makes up names for certain duelists.)_

"What do I want?" asked Weevil. I want a rematch with the King of Games. _Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and transforms into Yami._

"Fine, I accept," said Yami.

"Heh heh heh,"said Weevil. You've crawled into yet another one of my traps.

"It's time to duel," Weevil and Yami said. _Yami 4000LP Weevil 4000LP_

"I'll start things off with one monster in Defense Mode and one card face down," said Weevil. Make your move Yami.

"Alright," said Yami. I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Attack Mode. Then I shall place two cards face down. That ends my turn.

"I activate Insect Barrier, which stops any insect monsters on your field from attacking," said Weevil. Then I reveal my face down monster Parasite Paracide (500/300). Since I've flipped it face up, I've activated its effect, which sends the card into your deck and you shuffle your deck. When you draw my Parasite card, it is automatically summoned to the field in Defense Mode and you lose 1000 lifepoints. _Yami shuffles his deck._ Then I summon Flying Kamakiri #2 (1500/800) in Attack Mode. Now my insect, destroy his Guardian! Since your Guardian can only be destroyed by monsters with less than 1900 ATK points your monster is toast.

"Activate Spellbinding Circle," said Yami.

"A trap card," said Weevil.

"This card prevents your monster from attacking," said Yami.

"A trap that I was well prepared for," said Weevil.

"Explain," said Yami.

"Activate Trap Jammer," said Weevil. This card can only be activated when you activate a trap card during battle. So your Spellbinding Circle is destroyed. Flying Kamakiri #2, destroy his monster!

"Activate Mirror Force," said Yami. This card destroys any and all monsters you have in Attack Mode. _Flying Kamakiri is destroyed. _

"I activate Premature Burial," said Weevil. This card brings back one of my monsters at a cost of 800 lifepoints. _Weevil's lifepoints drop to 3200. _Flying Kamakiri, return to the field. I'll place three cards face down and end my turn. This is just the beginning of what I have planned. _Weevil laughs. _

**To be continued…**


	30. Weevil's Web of Insects Part 2

Weevil's Web of Insects (Part 2)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I'll start things off with one monster in Defense Mode and one card face down," said Weevil. Make your move Yami.

"Alright," said Yami. I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1400/1200) in Attack Mode. Then I shall place two cards face down. That ends my turn.

"I activate Insect Barrier, which stops any insect monsters on your field from attacking," said Weevil. Then I reveal my face down monster Parasite Paracide (500/300). Since I've flipped it face up, I've activated its effect, which sends the card into your deck and you shuffle your deck. When you draw my Parasite card, it is automatically summoned to the field in Defense Mode and you lose 1000 lifepoints. _Yami shuffles his deck._ Then I summon Flying Kamakiri #2 (1500/800) in Attack Mode. Now my insect, destroy his Guardian! Since your Guardian can only be destroyed by monsters with less than 1900 ATK points your monster is toast.

"Activate Spellbinding Circle," said Yami.

"A trap card!" said Weevil.

"This card prevents your monster from attacking," said Yami.

"A trap that I was well prepared for," said Weevil.

"Explain," said Yami.

"Activate Trap Jammer," said Weevil. This card can only be activated when you activate a trap card during battle. So your Spellbinding Circle is destroyed. Flying Kamakiri #2, destroy his monster!

"Activate Mirror Force," said Yami. This card destroys any and all monsters you have in Attack Mode. _Flying Kamakiri is destroyed. _

"I activate Premature Burial," said Weevil. This card brings back one of my monsters at a cost of 800 lifepoints. _Weevil's lifepoints drop to 3200. _Flying Kamakiri, return to the field. I'll place three cards face down and end my turn. This is just the beginning of what I have planned. _Weevil laughs._ Make your move Yami.

"With pleasure, Weevil," said Yami. I set two cards face down and summonSwift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100).

"That's against the rules!" said Weevil. You can't summon a monster that powerful without making two sacrifices!

"That's where you're wrong," said Yami. Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight's special ability is that if it's the only card in my hand, I can summon it without a sacrifice. It is still considered a normal summon. Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, attack his Flying Kamakiri #2!

"Activate DNA Surgery," said Weevil. This card makes all of the monsters on the field whichever type I choose. The type I choose is Insects.

"Activate Seven Tools of the Bandit," said Yami. This card negates your trap card at a cost of 1000 lifepoints. _Yami's lifepoints go down to 3000. DNA Surgery is destroyed. _Swift Gaia, attack now!

"You fool, you've activated my trap card, Pyro Clock of Destiny, which moves your turn by one so you end your attacks this turn," said Weevil. My insects will soon destroy the rest of your lifepoints!

**To be continued…**


	31. Weevil's Web of Insects Part 3

Weevil's Web of Insects (Part 3)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I activate Premature Burial," said Weevil. This card brings back one of my monsters at a cost of 800 lifepoints. _Weevil's lifepoints drop to 3200. _Flying Kamakiri, return to the field. I'll place three cards face down and end my turn. This is just the beginning of what I have planned. _Weevil laughs._ Make your move Yami.

"With pleasure, Weevil," said Yami. I set two cards face down and summonSwift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100).

"That's against the rules!" said Weevil. You can't summon a monster that powerful without making two sacrifices!

"That's where you're wrong," said Yami. Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight's special ability is that if it's the only card in my hand, I can summon it without a sacrifice. It is still considered a normal summon. Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, attack his Flying Kamakiri #2!

"Activate DNA Surgery," said Weevil. This card makes all of the monsters on the field whichever type I choose. The type I choose is Insects.

"Activate Seven Tools of the Bandit," said Yami. This card negates your trap card at a cost of 1000 lifepoints. _Yami's lifepoints go down to 3000. DNA Surgery is destroyed. _Swift Gaia, attack now!

"You fool, you've activated my trap card, Pyro Clock of Destiny, which moves your turn by one so you end your attacks this turn," said Weevil. Once you see my great monster, it will be the end for you!

"Make your move Weevil," said Yami.

"I summon Larvae Moth (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. Do you recognize this monster? Then I equip my monster with the Cocoon of Evolution (0/2000) in Defense Mode. In six turns, I will summon the ultimate insect!

"Yes, your Ultimate Great Moth," said Yami.

"That's right," said Weevil. Soon it will completely annihilate you! It's your move Yami.

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense mode then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"Only four turns before my insect hatches," said Weevil. I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I'll end my turn," said Yami

"I reveal my face down monster, Parasite Paracide (500/300) and since I've flipped it face up, I've activated its effect, which means the card goes into your deck and you shuffle your deck," said Weevil. _Yami shuffles his deck. _Once you draw this card, you lose 1000 lifepoints and all of your monsters become insects. There are only three turns before I summon the monster of your defeat!

"I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That will end my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn. Once I summon my creature, it will be the end for you!" said Weevil.

**To be continued…**


	32. Weevil's Web of Insects Part 4

Weevil's Web of Insects (Part 4)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I summon Larvae Moth (500/400) in Attack Mode," said Weevil. Do you recognize this monster? Then I equip my monster with the Cocoon of Evolution (0/2000) in Defense Mode. In six turns, I will summon the ultimate insect!

"Yes, your Ultimate Great Moth," said Yami.

"That's right," said Weevil. Soon it will completely annihilate you! It's your move Yami

"I summon Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in Defense mode then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"Only four turns before my insect hatches," said Weevil. I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn.

"I'll end my turn," said Yami

"I reveal my face down monster, Parasite Paracide (500/300) and since I've flipped it face up, I've activated its effect, which means the card goes into your deck and you shuffle your deck," said Weevil. _Yami shuffles his deck. _Once you draw this card, you lose 1000 lifepoints and all of your monsters become insects. There are only three turns before I summon the monster of your defeat!

"I sacrifice my Big Shield Gardna to summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) in Attack Mode," said Yami. That will end my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn. Once I summon my creature, it will be the end for you!" said Weevil.

"I draw," said Yami. Oh no, it's that Parasite card! _Yami summons the Parasite by its effect and his lifepoints drop to 2000. All of his monsters become insects. _I sacrifice your Parasite and my Dark Magician Girl to summon Dark Magician (2500/2100) in Attack Mode. Dark Magician, attack his face down monster! _The face down 4-Sstarred Ladybug of Doom (800/1200) is destroyed._

"You've activated my monster's special ability, which destroys all of your level 4 monsters on the field," said Weevil. _No monsters are destroyed. _

"Make your move, Weevil," said Yami.

"Alright then," said Weevil. I summon Pinch Hopper (1000/1200) in Attack Mode. Then I activate Tribute to the Doomed, which destroys one monster on the field at a cost of one card from my hand. So I discard one card to send my own insect to the Graveyard. _Pinch Hopper is destroyed. _Now I can summon an insect from my hand. I summon Insect Queen (2200/2400) in Attack Mode. My monster gets 200 additional ATK points for every insect monster on the field and your monsters are no exception. _Insect Queen's ATK rises to 2600. _My Insect Queen needs a sacrifice in order to attack so I end my turn. Two turns to go!

"What am I going to do?" asked Yami to himself. There are only two turns left before his Great Moth hatches and I need to stop him.

**To be continued…**


	33. Weevil's Web of Insects Part 5

Weevil's Web of Insects (Part 5)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Alright then," said Weevil. I summon Pinch Hopper (1000/1200) in Attack Mode. Then I activate Tribute to the Doomed, which destroys one monster on the field at a cost of one card from my hand. So I discard one card to send my own insect to the Graveyard. _Pinch Hopper is destroyed. _Now I can summon an insect from my hand. I summon Insect Queen (2200/2400) in Attack Mode. My monster gets 200 additional ATK points for every insect monster on the field and your monsters are no exception. _Insect Queen's ATK rises to 2600. _My Insect Queen needs a sacrifice in order to attack so I end my turn. Two turns to go!

"What am I going to do?" asked Yami to himself. There are only two turns left before his Great Moth hatches and I need to stop him. I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (1500/1200) in Defense Mode. Then I shall place two cards face down and end my turn.

"One turn to go," said Weevil. I summon Petit Moth (300/200) in Defense Mode. _Insect Queen's ATK rises to 2800 by the arrival of another insect on the field. _I offer my Petit Moth to attack. Insect Queen, destroy his Gazelle!

"Activate Negate Attack, which ends any attacks you have this turn. _Tea` and Joey see Yami dueling and race toward him. _

"Yugi, we're here for you!" said Tea`

"Come on Yugi, you've been in tougher spots before and have always come through!" said Joey

"Since you destroyed my Dark Magician, you've activated my Rope of Life trap card," said Yami.

"What's that do?" asked Weevil.

"This card brings the monster you just destroyed back to the field and gives it 800 more ATK points," said Yami. All I have to do in exchange is discard my entire hand. _Dark Magician returns to the field (3300/2100)._

"I'll end my turn," said Weevil.

"Dark Magician, attack Insect Queen now!" said Yami. _Insect Queen is destroyed, which brings Weevil's lifepoints down to 2700. _I place one card face down to end my turn.

"I set one monster in Defense Mode," said Weevil. Next turn, you are finished! I set one card face down and end my turn.

"Dark Magician, destroy his face down monster with Dark Magic!" said Yami. _The face down Kiseitai (300/800) is destroyed. _

"Now you've activated my Kiseitai's effect, which attaches itself to the monster that attacked it, in this case, your Dark Magician," said Weevil. During your turn I gain 1650 lifepoints.

"Although your monster is attached to mine, my Dark Magician can still attack," said Yami. I place one card face down and end my turn.

"My turn and time's up," said Weevil. It's time to summon my great insect. I summon the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (3500/3000) in Attack Mode. Now my Moth, destroy his Dark Magician!

**To be continued…**


	34. Weevil's Web of Insects Part 6

Weevil's Web of Insects (Part 6)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Dark Magician, destroy his face down monster with Dark Magic!" said Yami. _The face down Kiseitai (300/800) is destroyed. _

"Now you've activated my Kiseitai's effect, which attaches itself to the monster that attacked it, in this case, your Dark Magician," said Weevil. During your turn I gain 1650 lifepoints.

"Although your monster is attached to mine, my Dark Magician can still attack," said Yami. I place one card face down and end my turn.

"My turn and time's up," said Weevil. It's time to summon my great insect. I summon the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth (3500/3000) in Attack Mode. Now my Moth, destroy his Dark Magician!

"Reveal face down card, Magical Hats, which allows me to select two magic or trap cards and one other monster card," said Yami. The magic or trap cards have 0 ATK points and 0 DEF points.

"Great Moth, attack the second hat on the far right!" said Weevil.

"That was a lucky guess, Weevil," said Yami. _Dark Magician is destroyed along with the magic/trap tokens._ _Yami's lifepoints drop to 1800. _Next, I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Insect Queen.

"Not if I can help it!" said Yami. Activate Magic Jammer, this card negate your Monster Reborn at a cost of discarding one card from my hand. _Monster Reborn is destroyed. _

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn," said Weevil.

"My move," said Yami.

"I get more lifepoints thanks to my Kiseitai," said Weevil. _Weevil's lifepoints rise to 4350._

"I summon Feral Imp (1300/1400) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Drill Bug (1100/200) in Defense Mode," said Weevil. Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, destroy his Feral Imp! _Feral Imp is destroyed. _I activate Call of the Haunted to resurrect Insect Queen (2200/2400) in Attack Mode. _Insect Queen's ATK raises to 2400 with the presence of an insect on the field. _It's your move.

"Alright," said Yami.

"You're too kind with the lifepoints," said Weevil. _Weevil's lifepoints climb to 6000. _

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Man-Eater Bug (450/600) in Attack Mode then I sacrifice it so my Insect Queen can attack. Insect Queen, destroy his face down monster! _The face down Cyber Jar (900/900) is destroyed. _

"That's exactly what I wanted you to do Weevil," said Yami.

**To be continued…**


	35. Weevil's Web of Insects Part 7

Weevil's Web of Insects (Part 7)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"Great Moth, attack the second hat on the far right!" said Weevil.

"That was a lucky guess, Weevil," said Yami. _Dark Magician is destroyed along with the magic/trap tokens._ _Yami's lifepoints drop to 1800. _Next, I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Insect Queen.

"Not if I can help it!" said Yami. Activate Magic Jammer, this card negate your Monster Reborn at a cost of discarding one card from my hand. _Monster Reborn is destroyed. _

"I'll place two cards face down and end my turn," said Weevil.

"My move," said Yami.

"I get more lifepoints thanks to my Kiseitai," said Weevil. _Weevil's lifepoints rise to 4350._

"I summon Feral Imp (1300/1400) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That ends my turn.

"I summon Drill Bug (1100/200) in Defense Mode," said Weevil. Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth, destroy his Feral Imp! _Feral Imp is destroyed. _I activate Call of the Haunted to resurrect Insect Queen (2200/2400) in Attack Mode. _Insect Queen's ATK raises to 2400 with the presence of an insect on the field. _It's your move," said Weevil.

"Alright," said Yami.

"You're too kind with the lifepoints," said Weevil. _Weevil's lifepoints climb to 6000. _

"I set one monster in Defense Mode and end my turn," said Yami.

"I summon Man-Eater Bug (450/600) in Attack Mode then I sacrifice it so my Insect Queen can attack. Insect Queen, destroy his face down monster! _The face down Cyber Jar (900/900) is destroyed. _

"That's exactly what I wanted you to do Weevil," said Yami.

"Not Cyber Jar!" said Weevil.

"Yes, Cyber Jar," said Yami. You've activated its effect, which destroys every monster on the field. _Insect Queen, Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth and Drill Bug are destroyed. _We must also draw five cards from our decks and summon any 4-star monsters among them.

"I will not let you win Yami!" said Weevil.

"I have no monsters to summon," said Yami.

"Neither do I," said Weevil. I end my turn.

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive Dark Magician (2500/2100)," said Yami. Dark Magician, attack Weevil's lifepoints directly! _Weevil's lifepoints drop to 3500._

"This duel is far from over," said Weevil.

"Make your move," said Yami.

"As you wish!" said Weevil. I summon Insect Soldiers of the Sky (1000/800) in Defense Mode. Then I end my turn.

"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Attack Mode. Now Alpha, destroy Insect Soldiers of the Sky! _Insect Solders of the Sky is destroyed. _Dark Magician, direct attack!

**To be continued…**


	36. Weevil's Web of Insects Part 8

Weevil's Web of Insects (Part 8)

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh…

"I will not let you win Yami!" said Weevil.

"I have no monsters to summon," said Yami.

"Neither do I," said Weevil. I end my turn.

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive Dark Magician (2500/2100)," said Yami. Dark Magician, attack Weevil's lifepoints directly! _Weevil's lifepoints drop to 3500._

"This duel is far from over," said Weevil.

"Make your move," said Yami.

"As you wish!" said Weevil. I summon Insect Soldiers of the Sky (1000/800) in Defense Mode. Then I end my turn.

"I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700) in Attack Mode. Now Alpha, destroy Insect Soldiers of the Sky! _Insect Solders of the Sky is destroyed. _Dark Magician, direct attack! _Weevil's lifepoints go down to 1000._ Make your move Weevil," said Yami.

"I summon Basic Insect (500/700) in Defense Mode. That ends my turn.

"Alpha the Magnet Warrior, destroy his Basic Insect!" said Yami_ Basic Insect is destroyed. _Dark Magician, wipe out his lifepoints!_ Weevil's drop to 0._

"Way to go Yugi!" said Tea`

"Thanks guys, you're the best!" said Yami.

_In the underwater fortress, Noah and the crew discuss what they have planned with Yugi and the gang. _

"We are going to duel Yugi and the gang one by one," said Noah.

"My calculations of defeating Yugi is 100% so I want to duel him," said Krump.

"Your chances are slim to none Krump," said Johnson.

"No cheating Johnson," said Noah.

"I want to duel Joey, Mr. Noah," said Lector.

"Alright fine, you can duel who you want but if you lose then I'm not setting you free again.

"I've got my eye on Tea` said Nesbitt.

"You just want Tea` because it's an easy win!" said Lector.

"You five better behave yourselves or I'll send you back to your virtual prison.

"We will not fail Mr. Noah," said Johnson.

_Back in Battle City, Kaiba and Mokuba are looking for Yugi. _

"I'm glad we got out of that Virtual World," said Mokuba.

"That was the biggest detour I've ever made," said Kaiba.

"But Seto, Noah's fortress forced our ship into that detour and there wasn't a thing we could do about it," said Mokuba. _Elsewhere in Battle City_ _Yugi and the gang is talking about Yugi's duel._

"So that's the second time you've defeated Weevil isn't it Yugi?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, and he was harder to defeat this time than last time," said Yugi.

"That's because he had more powerful cards," said Joey

"I wasn't going to let a cheat like that win the duel," said Yugi.

"I still can't believe you won the duel Yugi!" said Joey.

"Thanks Joey," said Yugi.


	37. Duel of Friendship Joey vs Yugi P1

Duel of Friendship Joey vs. Yugi (Part 1)

"What do you want to do now Joey?" asked Yugi.

"I don't know, let's have a duel I guess," said Yugi.

"Sounds good to me," said Joey. _Yugi transforms into Yami using the Millennium Puzzle. Both players score starts at 4000 lifepoints. _

"I'll start off with Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 (1400/1200) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Then I set one card face down and end my turn.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) in Attack Mode. Gearfried, attack!" said Joey

"You've activated my trap, Spellbinding Circle, which stops your monsters' attack as long as it is equipped to your monster," said Yami.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," said Joey.

"I summon Mystical Elf (800/2000) in Defense Mode," said Yami. That's all for now.

"I summon Axe Raider (1700/1150) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Now Axe Raider, destroy his Winged Dragon! _Winged Dragon is destroyed and Yami's lifepoints drop to 3700. _I set two cards face down and end my turn.

"I sacrifice my Mystical Elf and my Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress to summon Buster Blader (2600/2300) in Attack Mode," said Yami. Buster Blader gets 500 points for every dragon-type monster on your side of the field and in your Graveyard. Buster Blader, destroy his Axe Raider!

"Activate Skull Dice, which lowers your monster's ATK points depending on the number I roll," said Joey. It's a three, which means that your monster loses 300 ATK points. _Buster Blader's ATK lowers to 2300. _

"Buster Blader, destroy Axe Raider!" said Yami.

"I'm going to have to stop you again," said Joey. Activate Mirror Force, which destroys every monster you have in Attack Mode. _Buster Blader is destroyed. _

"Make your move Joey," said Yami.

"I sacrifice my Axe Raider and my Gearfried the Iron Knight to summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Mode," said Joey. Red-Eyes, attack Yami's lifepoints directly! _Yami's lifepoints drop to 900. _

"Well played," said Yami.

"Thanks Yami," said Joey. Make your move Yami.

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive Buster Blader (2600/2300) in Attack Mode and since you have a dragon on the field, my monster gains 500 ATK points. _Buster Blader's ATK rises to 3100._ Buster Blader, destroy Red-Eyes!

"Activate Fairy Box," said Joey. This card forces me to toss a coin, if I call it right, your attack ends, if I call it Wrong, your attack continues. I call tails. Heads? _Red-Eyes is destroyed and Joey's lifepoints drop to 3300. _Make your move. _Buster Blader's ATK returns to 2600._

"I give up Yami," said Joey. Let's just say you won okay?

"Fine, Joey," said Yami.


End file.
